poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatrain's return
This is where Megatrain reunites with the Ultratron and some of the remaining Deceptitrains in Revenge of The Ultratron. return with Megatrain, and he flies into a Deceptitrain ship and transforms Megatrain: Track-Arachnis, I'm back. Track-Archins: My master. I knew you would return. Megatrain: You left me, imprisoned on that planet. Track-Archins: But it was not my fault. The Ultratron had knew about your absence. Starsmoke had to take command. Megatrain: her in rage, and chokes her on the wall So disappointing. Track-Archins: choking Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile! Megatrain: You should give me some respect, for my arrival. her Track-Archins: her breath then enters the throne room and there is the Ultratron Megatron: Ultratron, my master. I have failed you. The Spark Orb has been destroyed. Without it, we will perish. Ultratron: You have much to learn, my apprentice. It can never be destroyed. It can only transform. Megatrain: How is it possible? Ultratron: It's been absorbed by the alicorn foal, Nyx Sparkle. The key to our race's survival now lays within her mind. Megatrain: Well let me strip to very flesh and feathers from her! Ultratron: You will, in time, my apprentice. For years, I dreamed of my return to that wretched planet. Where I was betrayed by my so-called "Brothers." Only a Train-Prime can defeat me. And one is currently alive and he is the father of Nyx. Megatrain: OpThomas! He protects her. Ultratron: Then the foal will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours. Megatrain: Yes. Track-Archins: We cannot let the foal hide that shard, or the hatchlings will keep dying. Ultratron: But first I need you to contact some of their enemies. Megatrain: Master, with all due respect, I do not wanna deal with anymore earthlings. Not after that psychopathic monkey horse back-stabbed me. Ultratron: You need not worry, my apprentice, these individuals I have made contact will not betray you like that crazy Tirek did. Megatrain: Well, who are they? Ultratron: An evil genius with the big head, and a draconsequus who's in love with a changeling and their children. Megatrain: Yes, my master. Track-Archins: a transmitter screen then shows the Changeling throne room, and Queen Chrysalis is sitting on the throne with Discord Queen Chrysalis: Ultratron. Ultratron: Queen Chrysalis, I suppose. Queen Chrysalis: That is correct, oh great one. Megatrain: up to see the beings on the screen Impressive, in all my life I have never seen anything like you before. Tirek may of been one thing but this. It's amazing. Queen Chrysalis: Megatrain, I presume. Megatrain: Yes. Queen Chrysalis: I'm Queen Chrysalis. But call me "Chrysalis". Discord: I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. And a rare draconsequus. Megatrain: I've heard them. But my master mentioned an evil genius and children. I don't see any of that. Princess Chaos: into veiw Hello, I am Princess Chaos. Discsalis: her out of the way and comes to view And I am Discsalis. Discord: Disc! Discsalis: Sorry. Princess Chaos: Jerk! him Evil Jimmy: I'm Evil Jimmy. Megatrain: Lord Megatrain. Track-Archins: Track-Archnis. Queen Chrysalis: Nice to meet ya. Megatrain: I'm sure my master has told about Nyx having info that could lead us to an Energon source. Queen Chrysalis: Yes, he has mentioned it. Megatrain: Can you help us to obtain that foal? Queen Chrysalis: Taken care of. I've sent my captain and a few of my Changlings. Megatrain: Good. I will rendezvous on Earth with you lot later. Discord: Yes. Queen Chrysalis: Chaos And as for you, young lady. If I see you try to eat young Skyla's heart, your flank talks to the hoof. it Princess Chaos: gulps Yes, mother. Megatrain: Now, we must get going. Track-Archins! Prepare our ships! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles